Vacaciones En Equestria: Levantamiento de Oscuridad
by JuanchoPancho
Summary: El existencial del caos a pedido vacaciones, de nuevo, y esta ves a decidido ir a EQUESTRIA, un lugar en donde habitan ponis de naturaleza amistosa, pero el existencial va a cambiar un poco las cosas, añadiendo cosas que podria causar peleas incluso guerras entre los ponis.
1. Chapter 1

Vacaciones en Equestria:

Levantamiento de Oscuridad

Prologo

_Casa de los Existenciales_

En una habitación a oscuras podemos llegar a ver una cama con sabanas con rayas azules y celestes y una almohada roja, una mesa de luz con tres cajones con manijas amarillas, una lámpara con base verde y cobre luz amarilla y al lado un collar con un cristal, también podemos ver una hamaca colgando por encima de la cama y dos puertas, la principal enfrente de la cama y la otra al lado de la mesita de luz, las puertas eran de color negro con picaporte blanco

De pronto la luz de la lámpara se enciende, como si esperara la llegada de algo o a alguien, en eso aparece un portal un portal redondo negro con borde blanco, para luego ser atravesado por un humano, pero estaba muy mal herido le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y tenía marcas de garras por todo el cuerpo hasta en la cara y tenía su camisa blanca toda destrozada también pantalones negros y sin zapatos

-Maldita tortuga, como me costó matarla dios mío, ¡aagh!- dice el humano para luego sentarse en la cama viendo su herida en el brazo como se regeneraba moderadamente rápido mientras salía humo de la misma. El humano suspira viendo su brazo amputado cruelmente por la bestia a la que se enfrentó, luego pone su mirada en la puerta esperando mirándola fijamente

-tres…dos…uno…ahí ta- dice el humano con inexpresividad

Tocan a la puerta, algo que ya esperaba el humano

-Juan…¿Juan estas ahí? La comida ya está lista- dice la voz, que parecía ser de una fémina

-si estoy. ¿Que hay de comer?- pregunta Juan

-Milanesas con papas fritas y puré- dice la voz

-mhhhh, que rico- dice juan -¡NO PARA!-

-¿¡QUE!?-dice ella abriendo la puerta revelando ser una minotauro con un pirsin septum, unos cuernos apuntando al cielo y luego a los costados, una camisa roja con lo que parecía ser un corazón blanco, y unos ojos amarillos con cabello marrón

-¿lo cocino Persia…o tu?- dice juan con una ligera expresión de miedo al decir "o tu"

-lo hizo Persia- dice la minotauro

-ohhhhhhhhhhh…vamos, vamos- dice juan cerrando su puño con su brazo izquierdo ya regenerado

-¿sabes?, eso es un insulto hacia mi persona- dice la minotauro ya enojada

-no cocinar bien también es un insulto hacia tu persona,¿sabes?. ¿A que quieres jugar?- dice juan

-mphh- dice la minotauro inflando los cachetes

-además, te recuerdo que la última vez que cocinaste ese caldo de pollo el cual se te que quemo y tuvimos que tomar el caldo como sopa, la cual también quemaste- dice juan

-sí, lo recuerdo…- dice la minotauro derrotada

-¿sabías a que sabía Tayrel?...a caca LIQUIDA- dice juan poniendo sus manos en la boca como altavoz

-¡OK, OK!, ya entendí, ahora ¿vienes a comer o no?- dice Tayrel

-sí, ya voy- dice juan

Tayrel cierra la puerta dejando a juan solo pensando en que podría haberse ahorrado toda esta conversación solo diciendo "ya voy" y listo, pero le gusta conversar, en especial con tayrel, Persia y kira, con ellas tres se divertía charlando

-bueno, me cambio y voy para allá- dice juan

_Casa de los Existenciales, Comedor_

Podemos ver a juan en una punta de la mesa comiendo al igual que tayrel que esta sentada en la otra punta de la mesa, y podemos ver a Persia una felina blanca con tres rayas negras en las mejillas y en la frente, ojos celestes y una cicatriz en la nariz de lado a lado con una camiseta azul que dice "i love cats" sentada a la derecha de la mesa, y a kira una chica pulpo de color piel con tentáculos de color rojo como cabello y un rodete, ojos rojos como la sangre y una camisa negra con un pulpo rojo, esta estaba sentada a la izquierda. Todos comiendo pacíficamente hasta que juan decide hablar

-oigan, e estado pensando en irme de vacaciones- dice juan

Las tres chicas antes de meterse la comida en la boca miraron a juan ¿otra vez se iba de vacaciones?

-¿y ya pensaste a donde planeas ir?- dice Persia, su voz era dulce como la de una niña

-estuve pensando en ir a…Equestria- dice juan

¿equestria?, no creo que sea el mejor lugar para vacacionar, y mucho menos para ti- dice kira, su voz era lo contrario a la de Persia era grave y autoritaria

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son ponis, y resuelven todo bailando y cantando y con el poder del amor y la amistad?- dice juan con ironía

-en parte. Lo digo porque son débiles- dice kira

-si…eso se puede arreglar- dice juan

-¿Qué, vas a cambiar sus vidas haciéndolos más fuertes? Dudo que puedes entrenar a un montón de equinos y aumentar su nivel de poder- dice kira

-¿y eso que?, yo cuide de ustedes y las entrene no creo que sea tan difícil- dice juan

-lo que trata de decirte kira, juan, es que los ponis están mas acostumbrados a el amor y la amistad y tu eres…tu- dice Persia

-¿y yo que?- pregunta juan

-juan…tu eres caos, oscuridad, cosas satánicas y demás cosas malas. Los ponis no se sentirán cómodos con tu presencia y mucho menos luciendo así- dice tayrel

-por eso voy a ir disfrazado como poni, da –dice juan- pero tienes razón tendre que usar algo para camuflar mi poder oscuro

-¿Cómo una camisa de camuflaje?- pregunta Persia

-¿una camisa?, mhhh…no es mala idea –dice juan- podría usar un hechizo para contener mi poder aparte de mi hacha y la camisa podría tornarse negra por todo…lo malo

-ahora que lo dedujiste, ¿te prepararas para irte? –pregunta kira

-por supuesto- dice juan para luego levantare de la mesa y darle un beso en la mejilla a kira, luego a tayrel y luego a Persia, luego se dirigio a su cuarto y abrió su armario llenando la habitación de ruidos de ciudad y de animales, sacando una forja

-bueno, esta cosa no tiene fondo y puedo sacar lo que sea, si no me equivoco. Como la de mary poppins –dice juan- ok, es poco pero con esto me las puedo arreglar

Diciendo esto juan se paró en el centro se su habitación y presiono el aire como si fuera un ascensor y este se abrió dejando ver espirales rojos y morados

-bueno, pa dentro- dice juan entrando al ascensor portal desapareciendo en el acto y cerrándose

_Equestria, Ponyville, Castillo de la Amistad, 12:30hs_

Twilight y sus amigas disfrutaban de su almuerzo, Twilight disgustaba una ensalada de lechuga, tomate y pedacitos de queso, rainbow dash un sándwich de heno lechuga tomate y queso y una bebida energética de uva, applejack una manzana, rarity un almuerzo fino, no sé qué, pero era fino, fluttershy unas zanahorias de las cuales ángel se robó una, y pinkie pie unas tres docenas de rosquillas, un pastel y se estaba comiendo un helado, como postre al principio

Todo parecía tranquilo. Hasta que el mapa se activó, mostrando solo la entrada norte al bosque everfree y la entrada a Ponyville un cumulo de energía negra. Esto alerto a las portadoras ya que ver semejante oscuridad las sorprendió y les dejo pensar solo una cosa

-¿un villano?- dijeron al unísono rarity y applejack

-pareciera más como corrupción- dice fluttershy

-o podría ser algo que salió de la tierra- dice pinkie pie

-más razón para ir allá y darle unos buenos golpes- dice rainbow dash

-¡esperen!...se mueve- dice Twilight

Todas miran como la fila de nubes negras se mueve en dirección a Ponyville a un paso moderado

-oh no, se dirige a Ponyville- dice fluttershy

-mhhhh…muy bien chicas, hay que prepararnos. Quien sabe que horrible monstruo tendremos que enfrentar

_Ponyville, 12:35hs_

-*podría preguntarles cómo es que las mariposas tienen sexo*- piensa juan

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les haya gustado el reinicio y el nuevo prologo, aunque lo del reinicio no lo creo mucho. En fin se aprecian los comentarios, avísenme si hay errores y no nada hasta la próxima.**

**JuanchoPancho les dice chau**


	2. Un nuevo amigo

Capítulo 1. Un nuevo amigo

_Ponyville, 13:00hs_

Podemos ver a juan caminando por Ponyville ya convertido en poni terrestre con una camisa negra con broches marrones, todos abotonados menos el del cuello también era de estatura pequeña, su pelaje es marrón claro, su crin y su cola negra castaña, sus ojos marrón claro en la iris de arriba y marrón oscuro en la iris de abajo, y su cutiemark era un hacha con mango de un metal negro y empuñadura de oro con bordes de plata y ´pinchos rodeándolos y lo que parecía ser un diente en la punta del mango de debajo de la empuñadura, también tenía orbes en el medio del mango, seis en total, una morada, una azul, una roja, una naranja, una verde y la ultima en la punta del mango, era de color amarillo, esta era más grande que las demás, y por ultimo las hojas de la hacha, la primera estaba dividida en tres partes onduladas y era de color plata y una línea roja y la segunda era de color morado con manchas negras y cubría el hacha hasta la gema morada (el hacha tiene la forma de buenos aires)

Juan volteo a ver a los locales y pudo ver a una unicornio verde eléctrico con crin del mismo color y rayas blancas, y ojos amarillos, y su cutiemark era una pequeña arpa hablando con una poni terrestre clara de crin azul y rayas rosas, y ojos azules, su cutiemark eran unos caramelos con envoltura azul y amarilla

Después volteo a su izquierda a ver una casa y pudo divisar a una poni terrestre gris y melena negra con líneas blancas tocando un chelo a un grupo de ponis

Luego voltea a ver al cielo y vio a una Pegaso gris de melena amarilla y ojos naranjas, si cutiemark eran unas burbujas y estaba vestida de cartero

Luego un poni pasa por al lado de juan casi arrollándolo, un poni terrestre rojo con crin naranja y ojos verdes y tenía un collar para caballos (si, no sé qué es, yo le digo collar y listo), y una cutiemark de manzana verde con el núcleo visible

-ten cuidado niño, casi te arrollo- dice el fornido poni pasando por al lado de juan

-¿niño…a quien le dices niño?- pregunta juan molesto

-pues a ti, ¿no?- dice el poni rojo volteando a ver a juan

Juan cae en cuenta y se mira todo el cuerpo notando que es un poni adolecente, es lógico ya que tiene 17 años, todavía no es un poni adulto

-dah, mierda- dice juan y el poni de gran tamaño levanta una ceja -¿tu eres big Macintosh verdad?-

-eyup- dice big mac

-bueno…¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a una tal Twilight sparkle?, Se que tu hermana es una de sus amigas

Ah si, vive en su nuevo castillo, ahí la encontraras, al igual que a mi hermana y las demás

-es bueno saberlo, gracias big Macintosh- dice juan

-no hay problema niño, y por favor dime solo big mac- dice big mac

-De acuerdo, Big mac. Tu dime juan- dice juan y emprende su camino al castillo, cuando llego toco la puerta y nadie lo recibió, toco de vuelta nadie lo recibió, toco más fuerte y nadie lo recibió asi que mejor se retiró hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, era un pequeño bebe dragon purpura -¿hola?- dice el dragon

-hola spike. Busco a Twilight sparkle- dice juan

-perdon no está aquí, se fue con las demás a hacer algo- dice spike

-¿y ese algo es…?- pregunta juan

-no me dijeron- dice spike

-ok...diles que estoy con big mac- dice juan

-no hay problema, le aviso- dice él bebe dragon

Juan desaparece de un destello fucsia dejando a spike solo cerrándola puerta, y del otro lado del castillo el dragón estaba acomodando los libros de la estantería que decía "sección D" mientras que pensaba en un par de cosas -*me pregunto que querrá con Twilight*. Espera ¿¡cómo hizo para desaparecer sin un cuerno!?

Con big mac estaba caminando alegremente hasta que alguien le toca el hombro, el gran poni se voltea a ver quién era pero al no ver nada más que un casco moviéndose de un lado para otro captando su atención, mira para abajo y ve a un poni marrón claro sonriéndole

-¿quieres algo de ayuda?- pregunta juan

Big mac solo se limitó a sonreírle y darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza

-claro, puedes llevar las cajas que tienen botellas de cidra, llevalas a la casa de filthy- dice big mac

-¿Cuál es?- pregunta juan

-esa que esta ahí- dice big mac

-es ese caso iré llevando estas- dice juan y levanta su casco derecho y las cinco cajas de cidra se rodearon en un aura fucsia y se pusieron en el lomo de juan. Big mac quedo atonito ¿Cómo había hecho eso? Era lo que se preguntaba big mac

-um…¿Cómo lo hiciste…eso con las cajas?- pregunta big mac anonadado

-uhhh…¿magia?- dice juan

-um…okay. Voy a ignorar eso, solo llevalas a la casa de filthy, ¿si?- dice big mac

-pero claro big mac- dice juan alegre llendo para la casa de filthy rich que estaba ahí no mas

-*esa no es*- piensa big mac

Juan estaba tocando la puerta de la que creía que era la casa de filthy rich, pero en vez de aparecer filthy apareció una unicornio blanca con lentes morados y fondo negro, so se ódian ver sus ojos, su crin era azul y rayas celestes o cleste y rayas azules y su cutiemark era una nota musical negra

¿vinyl scratch?- pregunta juan

Vinyl asiente y se pone emocionada por la cantidad de cidra que cargaba juan en su lomo como si pensara que gano algo

-ay lo siento, estas no son para ti, son para filthy rich, a propósito ¿que haces en su casa? ¿o es la tuya igual?- dice juan

-ohhh…que mal. Y a tu pregunta, esta es mi casa, la de filthy es esa de ahí- dice vinyl y juan le da las gracias y le da una botella de cidra, ella le dice gracias y juan hace aparecer una botella en su casco derecho y lo pone en su lugar haciéndolo levitar con su despectiva aura fucsia. Vinyl levanta una ceja mientras que juan se va a la verdadera casa de filthy rich, esta disfruta su botella de cidra y cierra la puerta. Juan toca la puerta y aparce filthy, un poni de tierra marron claro con crin negra, también vestia una corbata roja, sus ojos eran de color azul y su cutiemark eran unas bolsas con el símbolo del dinero

-Ah, ya llegaron. ¿mhhh? ¿eres de la familia Apple?- pregunta filthy

-no señor, solo ayudo a big mac con unas cosas. Pero como vera, mi cutiemark es un hacha, no algo relacionado con manzanas- dice juan

-oh, ok- dice filthy -¿algo mas que necesite saber?-

-si. Hay una botella que le di a vinyl y la reemplace con esta que esta aquí, no me costo mucho hacerla pero mejor désela a su hija para que la pruebe, tranquilo no tiene alcohol- dice juan

-bueno, gracias por la advertencia, se la dare a mi hija cuando la vea- dice filthy

-esta bajando las escaleras. Que tenga un buen dia señor rich- dice juan inexpresivamente mientras se va con big mac que lo vio con la carreta vacia indicando que ya termino con sus quehaceres del dia

-vaya que extraño poni- dice filthy

-¿Quién era papi?- pregunta diamond tiara

-solo un poni amigable- dice filthy agarrando las cajas con cidra y cerrando la puerta

big mac y juan estaban caminando tranquilamente hasta que aparecio pinkie balbuceando cosas sin sentido como siempre pero algo capto la atención de juan -podrias repetir eso pinkie pie- dice juan

-¿que tengo que hacerte una super duper fiesta de bienvenida?- dice la hiperactiva poni

-no, lo otro, lo de la masa- dice juan

-ah si, la masa negra que apareció cerca de Ponyville, vimos que se movia para el pueblo y decidimos encontrarla pero no la vemos por ningún lado. ¿Han visto una masa negra por ahí?- pregunta la poni rosa

-no he visto nada, ¿tu has visto algo juan?- pregunta big mac

-nooo- dice juan alargando el no

-ah, ok. Bueno los vere luego, avisen si ven algo ¿si?- dice pinkie

Los dos sementales asienten, big mac tranquilamente mientras que juan lo hacia nerviosamente

-bueno big mac, creo que es la despedida. Nos veremos en otra ocasión, y lo siento por lo de cheerilee pero sé que encontraras a otra que enserio te merezca- dice juan y se va para el castillo de la amistad

-gracias…espera ¿Qué?- dice big mac confundido

Juan iba de camino al castillo de Twilight cuando pudo divisar a las mane six todas juntas murmurando algo, pero juan pudo alcanzar a escuchar claramente lo que decían las yeguas

-chicas esto es serio, no lo encontramos en ningún lado de Ponyville, seguramente esta en otro lugar más apartado- dice la Twilight

-seguro vio que los ponis son indefensos y se fue- dice fluttershy

-si claro, seguro ya se alimento de ponis inocentes, es por eso que no hay nadie- dice rainbow dash

-vamos rainbow no digas ridiculeces, son las seis de la tarde, nadie esta a esa hora en la calle, todos deben estar en casa ahora, igual nosotras- dice applejack

-seis y media, ya esta oscureciendo y seguro esa cosa se ira a la noche, o no, yo por otra parte tengo una fiesta de bienvenida que hacer- dice pinkie pie

-¿Cómo? ¿hay alguien nuevo en el pueblo?- pregunta rarity

-pinkie, dinos todo acerca de ese poni- dice la Twilight

-TWILIGHT- todas voltean -SPARKLE- era un poni marrón claro, pequeño para ser un poni adulto así que supusieron que era un niño

-¿podemos ayudarte niño?- pregunta applejack

-no applejack. No pueden- dice juan- ¿saben? esto es lo que odio de ustedes, piensan que algo relacionado con la oscuridad, lo califican como algo malo, pues déjenme decirles algo, si algo e aprendido en mis años de vida, es que no todo lo relacionado con la oscuridad es malo, una vez conocía a una niña que tenía un monstruo en su interior, uno muy fuerte, pero la niña tenía la voluntad para manejarlo y hacer el bien en vez del mal, lo cual me sorprendió mucho. Pero algo salió mal y la niña quedo envuelta en las sombras poseída por el monstruo, y tuve que matarla porque estaba causando un estrago de la puta madre. Pero lo que aprendí es que con fuerza de voluntad y un gran espíritu, puedes domar y controlar a la oscuridad, que es lo que yo hice. Dome a la oscuridad y la uso para el bien-

Las portadoras se quedaron sin habla con los ojos abiertos como platos

-asi que twilight, ¿te importaría si me quedo contigo en mis vacaciones? También estar bajo el cuidado de una princesa solo por di desconfían de mi claro- dice juan

Twilight cae en cuenta y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente

-claro, por supuesto- dice la alicornio purpura

Las demás seguían con los ojos abiertos mirando a juan y Twilight yéndose para el castillo

-soy yo o vamos a tener más problemas de los usuales- dice rainbow dash

-ya rugiste amiga- dice applejack –bueno, yo me voy a casa, algo que ustedes deberían hacer-

-algo me dice que tardare en hacerle la fiesta de bienvenida- dice pinkie pie triste

Luego aparece un portal que mostraba a twilight y a juan y este se acerco al portal saliendo de este

-me encantaría que fuera a las doce o a la una de la tarde si no te importa pinkie- dice juan

-oki doki loki- dice pinkie pie alegremente

Con Twilight y juan, ella estaba enseñándole su nuevo cuarto que consistía en una cama de cristal una mesita de luz de cristal entre otras cosas hechas de cristal, todo era de cristal menos las cobijas

-te gusta el cristal ¿no?- dice juan

-el castillo vino así- dice Twilight –bueno, aquí estarás em…-

-juan, me llamo juan- dice juan

-muy bien juan, hasta mañana- dice Twilight yéndose

-espérame que hago unas cosas y bajo contigo, tengo que decirte todo sobre mi s quiero establecer confianza- dice juan

-ok…- dice Twilight cerrando la puerta con su magia

Juan se sienta en su cama y con sus cascos al aire hace aparecer unos paneles

El primero tenía una gema roja, el segundo una poni marrón claro con crin marrón y ojos fucsia, el tercero a un humano musculoso con camisa blanca, en el cuarto a un poni gris con crin gris oscura y ojos grises, y en la quinta una gema rosada

-a ver…lonely hooves, esto será interesante-

**bueno hasta el capítulo, espero les haya gustado el cap 1 porque hay más en camino cada uno mas largo si es posible. Dejen sus comentarios y avísenme si hay errores háganmelo saber se aprecia mucho**

**este capitulo me gusto escribirlo, primero lo escribi en hojas y después lo pase a Word por si quieren saber por que no tengo computadora todos los días pero sábado y domingo si, asi que esperen actualizaciones esos dias**

**chau, y gracias por leer hasta el final.**


	3. Un nuevo enemigo

Levantamiento de Oscuridad

Capitulo 2. Un nuevo amigo

_Castillo de la amistad, salón del mapa, 10:00hs_

Twilight, una alicornio morada de crin azul ultra mar y líneas rosadas y violetas y ojos morados, estaba conversando con sus amigas sobre si correr o no a su invitado, ella estaba a favor de que se quedara al igual que Pinkie pie, una poni terrestre rosa de crin rosa fuerte y ojos celestes, y Fluttershy, una Pegaso amarilla de crin rosa y ojos verdes marino, las que estaban a favor de correr a juan eran Rainbow dash, una Pegaso cian de crin multicolor y ojos rojos, y Applejack, una poni terrestre naranja de crin amarilla y ojos verdes. la única que no estaba a favor de nada era Rarity que se estaba maquillando para una cita que tenia esta noche

-¿Cómo pueden estar a favor de que se quede? ¿Qué no ven que es peligroso?- dice Rainbow dash con enojo

-no lo sé dashie, tal vez solo sea peligroso si quiere, ya sabes, como cuando estas triste por algo y decides hacerte el enojado- dice Pinkie pie

-dash no lo dice solo por eso Pinkie, lo dice porque este mocoso despide literalmente oscuridad, ¡solo mira el mapa!- dice Applejack y efectivamente se podía ver el castillo en el mapa como despedía líneas negras como humo saliendo del mismo, esto disgustaba a lealtad y honestidad

-si, pero…seguro sus intenciones son buenas…ya que…um…seguro solo quiere pasarla bien y hacer amigos- dice Fluttershy

-pasarla bien y hacer amigos…si como no- dice Rainbow dash hasta que Rarity se aclara la garganta para empezar a hablar

-perdon chicas, pero creo que estoy a favor de no correr a juan, aparte de que se sería muy rudo de nuestra parte…- dice Rarity

-¿y eso, por que?- dice Applejack

-por lo que nos dijo antes, "no todos los que tengan oscuridad en su interior son malos"- dice Rarity

-he estado pensando en eso también, también en esa historia de la niña con el monstruo en su interior- dice Pinkie pie

-¿Twilight?- pregunta Fluttershy

-¿uh?- dice Twilight que estaba un poco cabizbaja pero levanto la cabeza en dirección a Fluttershy

-¿estas bien?, no has hablado desde que te pusiste a favor a que se quedara- dice Fluttershy

-si, estoy bien, solo estoy pensando en las cosas que me dijo juan anoche- dice Twilight

-¿y que te dijo?- dice Rainbow dash

-bueno, el…- y twilight no pudo terminar pues un casco marrón claro que salía de un portal azul le tapo la boca para luego salir del portal un juan completo con el casco siguiendo tapándole la boca Twilight

-ay twilight, creí haberte dicho en confidencia lo que te dije, o al menos hasta que se lo cuente a tus amigas- dice Juan sacándole el casco de la boca a Twilight, esta se frota los labios para sacarse la suciedad que tenia Juan en los cascos, luego juan se para en el mapa, se pone en el medio y se sienta mirando a Rainbow

-¿y bien?- dice Rainbow

Juan suspira y se aclara la garganta y se pone unos lentes

-bueno…¿que quieren saber?

-¿eres peligroso?-

-¿puedes conquistar equestria si lo deseas?-

-¿eres malo?-

-¿Qué tan poderoso eres y porque despides oscuridad?-

Eran las preguntas de las yeguas, pero solo estaban interrogando Rainbow dash y Applejack

-bueno a ver. Soy peligroso? Sí, soy peligroso, pero solo si deseo ser peligroso, así que no se preocupen. Soy malo? Bueno, he hecho cosas a lo largo de mi vida tanto buenas como malas, así que me considero neutral. Puedo conquistar equestria? Sí, pero no lo deseo. Que tan poderoso soy? Bueno…no sabría decirles, no me he medido con nadie súper fuerte de equestria todavía, así que por el momento no se. Porque despido oscuridad? Pues, porque tengo una pesadilla en el interior de mi mente y es por eso que mi alma es negra- dice Juan con voz de locutor

-¿una pesadilla?- pregunta Fluttershy temerosa -¿Qué es eso?

-una pesadilla es uno de los entes más fuertes que habitan dentro de la existencia, más fuertes que los monstruos, más fuertes que los demonios- dice Juan

-¿y los monstruos y los demonios?- dice Applejack tragando saliva

-los monstruos viven en un lugar apartado de la existencia, "las afueras infernales", ahí es donde nacen, pelean y mueren, por ningún motivo se les deja entrar a la existencia. Los demonios son superiores a los monstruos por dos motivos, la primera, son más fuertes, y la segunda, están dentro de la existencia y son libres de ir de acá para allá sin ninguna restricción- dice Juan

-entendemos- dice Twilight

-yo no- dice Pinkie

-lo explique bien no me jodan, no lo voy a volver a explicar- dice Juan

-continua- dice Twilight

-también cuando fui a a "las afueras infernales" me encontré con el rey de los monstruos y lo encarcele en mi hacha al igual que a la princesa de las aberraciones- dice Juan

-¿la princesa de las que?- dice Rainbow con confusión

-la princesa de las aberraciones. Primero que nada deben saber una cosa, nosotros somos seres vivos ¿no? Pues en toda la existencia hay seres vivos de todos los tamaños, formas y colores que lo conforman, y luego están los monstruos, demonios y pesadillas, luego están las aberraciones, son seres vivos que murieron y no lograron su cometido en vida por lo cual reencarnaron en criaturas deformes y monstruosas, todas negras y purpuras, no sé por qué, que viven en "el sótano oscuro", debajo de la existencia. No sé mucho acerca de las aberraciones, pero si tienen princesa, significa que hay todo un reino de aberraciones. Y la última aberración que mate fue una tortuguita- dice Juan

-pobre tortuguita- dice Fluttershy

-creo que entiendo…- dice Twilight

-¿y tú que eres?- pregunta Applejack

-soy un existencial. El existencial del caos, la forma de vida más fuerte de la existencia de la vida real. También soy el más fuerte en otras pero no importa ahora- dice Juan

-¿existencial del caos? ¿Cómo discord?- pregunta Fluttershy con intriga

-no, discord no es un existencial, es más un empleado, empleado de "el Jefazo"- dice Juan

-¿el Jefazo?- pregunta Rarity -¿Quién es él?-

-no puedo decirles, solo les diré que trabaje para él hace tiempo y luego me fui con "el otro", su hermano, luego me termino supervisando eve- dice Juan

-¿eve? ¿y esa quién es?- dice Pinkie pie

-ella es la vida así como giselle es la muerte- dice Juan

-¿giselle la muerte? Espera ¿Qué? La vida y la muerte tienen…¿cuerpos propios?- pregunta Twilight

-así es Twilight, pero si me permiten creo que esta conversación tendrá que esperar- dice juan sacándose los lentes

-¿por que?- pregunta Twilight

-chequeen sus flancos- dice Juan y luego de verse los flancos las portadoras quedaron impactadas por lo que veían, sus flancos estaban brillando, después Juan se levanto y señalo a una pequeña aldea cerca de las montañas de cristal que tenia las cutie mark de cada una girando alrededor de la misma

-supongo que tenemos que ir ahí- dice Fluttershy aun impactada

-así es, y yo las acompañare, así verán que pueden confiar en mi- dice Juan con decisión

-pues yo si confió en ti Juan, al igual que Pinkie, Fluttershy y…- dice Twilight esperando a que sus demás amigas dijeran algo

-bueno, ya que…confió en ti juan- dice Rainbow

-yo también compañero- dice Applejack

-yo no confío en la ropa que usas- dice Rarity señalando la camisa negra con botones marrones que traía juan

-puedes confeccionarme unos atuendos si lo deseas, te pagare- dice Juan

-no hace falta cariño, lo haría con gusto- dice Rarity

-bien, porque soy tan demandante como tú con la vestimenta- dice Juan y Rarity solo se limita a sonreírle y asiente con la cabeza

-¡espera! ¿Que pasara con tu fiesta de bienvenida?- pregunta Pinkie

-podemos hacerla hoy a la noche, si te parece claro Pinkie- dice Juan y Pinkie pie le da una sonrisa gigantesca

-bueno, será mejor ir yendo- dice Twilight

-ustedes adelántense, yo las alcanzo después- dice Juan bajándose de la mesa

-¿seguro?- dice Fluttershy

-si, puedo desaparecer y reaparecer en cualquier lugar, ¿no les dije eso?- dice Juan

-no- dicen todas al unisonó

-oh bueno…les contare todo cuando volvamos- dice Juan y desaparece en un destello fucsia y las portadoras se miran las unas a las otras

-supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a eso además de discord- dice Rainbow

Y aparece juan de detrás de la puerta

-¿vamos?- dice Juan

-si- dice Twilight

_En el tren, 11:30HS_

-ey Juan, que hiciste cuando te fuiste por…literalmente tres segundos- dice Rainbow

-nada que les importe…pero acomode mi habitación así que, no toquen y entren de una- dice Juan moviendo sus cascos cuando dijo "no toquen y entren de una"

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Rarity

-podrían caer a un abismo y no me lo perdería por nada- dice Juan sonriendo y riéndose un poco

Las mane six se miran las unas a las otras extrañadas ¿un abismo? Eran lo que se preguntaban

_ En la aldea, 16:00hs_

Todos llegaron a una colina en donde se podía divisar la aldea y pudieron ver gracias a los binoculares que juan les dio a las chicas, lo que notaron fue dos cosas, todos estaban sonriendo lo cual Pinkie se puso de mala gana, y todos los habitantes tenían la misma cutie mark

-qué extraño, ¿todo un pueblo con la misma cutie mark?- dice Twilight

-seguro hay un monstruo espantoso detrás de esto- dice Rainbow

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dice Twilight

-nada, solo seria asombroso- dice Rainbow

-yo digo que les preguntemos a los habitantes a ver si saben algo- dice Applejack

-buena idea Applejack, vamos- dice Rainbow y todas van hacia la aldea, menos Pinkie

-esas sonrisas son mala noticia- dice Pinkie yendo con las demás

Las chicas y juan entraron a la aldea y los aldeanos les daban la bienvenida cada dos por tres

-bienvenidos- dice un semental

-bienvenidos- dice una yegua

-Bienvenidos- dice otra yegua

-bienvenidos- dice un grupo de potros

-este debe ser el lugar más agradable de equestria- dice Fluttershy y una Pegaso azul con crin blanca y gris y ojos azules le da la bienvenida

-bienvenidas- dice un unicornio gris de crin azul y ojos celestes que vestía un costal de papas, su cutie mark era un signo igual -disculpa mi atrevimiento pero ¿eres una alicornio?- pregunta el unicornio, Twilight solo le sonríe nerviosamente

-ella es la princesa de la amistad- dice Applejack y Twilight sonríe nerviosamente otra vez

-pues sin duda vinieron al lugar correcto para la amistad- dice el unicornio sin parar de sonreír

-¿Qué los trae a este lugar?- pregunta un poni terrestre blanco de crin blanca y ojos azules sin parar de sonreír, su cutie mark tambien era un signo igual

-no estamos muy seguros- dice Twilight

-entiendo, pues todos son bienvenidos en nuestra aldea, mi nombre es Double diamond y el es Party flavour- dice Double diamond sin parar de sonreír

-hola doublé diamond, yo soy juan, ella es Applejack, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow dash y Twilight sparkle- dice juan, esta ultima sonríe nerviosamente otra vez

-y todas tienes sus propias cutie mark- dice Double diamond y Pinkie tapa su cutie mark con su cola

-si no es discreción, ¿han tenido algún problema aquí últimamente?- pregunta Twilight

-¿problema?, ja, creo que jamás hemos tenido problemas en nuestra aldea- dice Double diamond

-eso es cierto, ya verán, mph- dice Party flavour y empieza a caminar por la aldea acompañado de Double diamond, las mane six y juan los siguen

-tal vez quieran hablar con nuestra fundadora- dice Double diamond

-¿Starlight glimmer?- pregunta Juan

-si, ¿las conoces?- dice Double diamond

-un poco- dice Juan

-¿conoces a la fundadora? ¿Cómo?- pregunta Fluttershy

-después les digo- dice Juan murmurando en voz baja

Llegan a la casa de Starlight y Double y Party tocan la puerta dos veces al mismo tiempo, la puerta se abre

-Starlight…tenemos visitas inesperadas- dice Double diamond

-prepárense a pelear no sabemos que habrá detrás de esa puerta- dice Rainbow y la puerta que tenían en frente se abre dejando ver a una unicornio morada con crin purpura y algunas rayas celestes y ojos azules

-bienvenidas- dice Starlight

-awww- dice Rainbow

-ellos son Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Rarity, Rainbow dash, Twilight sparkle y Juan, este te conoce- dice Double diamond

Starlight mira a Juan y esta le sonrie, Juan le devuelve la sonrisa pero era inexpresiva. Starlight luego se decide ir a voltear a ver a Twilight y la inspecciona

-perdona mi curiosidad pero tu debes ser la princesa Twilight sparkle, no nos visitan muchos alicornios por aquí- dice Starlight

-si…pero Twilight esta bien- dice Twilight

-bueno…¿Cómo se enteraron de nuestra pequeña aldea?- pregunta Starlight

-es una historia muy larga…digamos que la encontramos en un mapa- dice Twilight

-de hecho un mapa cofre castillo- dice Pinkie pie alegre y volviendo a su estado serio de nuevo

-no importa cómo nos hayan encontrado, que gusto recibirlos aquí- dice Starlight –nos alegra tener aquí a cualquier poni que quiera conocer la verdadera amistad por primera vez-

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Applejack levantando una ceja

-ah, así es, eso es lo que distingue a esta aldea saben, es este lugar no mostramos nuestros talentos especiales por que, no tenemos ningún talento que mostrar- dice Starlight acomodando un cuadro con el signo igual

-¿por eso todos tienen esas cutie mark?- pregunta Twilight y Starlight se mira el flanco y vuelve a mirar a sus invitados

-tal vez sea más fácil de entender si les doy un tour por la aldea- dice Starlight y en eso se dirige a la puerta y la abre

-marchen orgullosos ponis-

-todos juntos, cada uno de ustedes-

-ningun poni se queda atrás- era lo que griataba Starlight a los ponis

-esperen…¿va a…?, oh no- dice Juan

Starlight: Life is so grand in our town

We're always filled with cheer

We never have to look around

To know that we're all here

Ciudadanos: In our town, in our town

We don't have to wait

To find out that our destiny

Is just to emulate

-bueno ya basta- dice Juan irritado y levanta su casco derecho hasta el cielo y lo baja rápido hasta el suelo causando un temblor haciendo que los ciudadanos se tropiecen, algunos confundidos por el temblor y otros más confundidos al ver al responsable del mismo

-¿Qué fue ese temblor?-

-¿Cómo ese niño fue capaz de hacer algo asi?-

¿Quién es el responsable de esto?- esta pregunta provino de Starlight glimmer

-uy, yo maestra, yo, yo- dice Juan alegremente y saltando y las mane six se ríen, Starlight se para en frente de Juan

-¿Cómo hiciste esto? El temblor- dice Starlight y Juan le enseña como levanta el casco y luego lo baja

-¿solo eso?, seguro que hiciste algo mas- dice Starlight

-bueno, si quieres saber, canalice todo la magia que tengo en mi casco derecho y la envié a la tierra, causando un ligero temblor dependiendo del nivel de poder que tengo ahora- dice Juan

-¿nivel de poder? Y ¿Cuánto poder tienes?- pregunta Starlight

-ahora, 20.000- dice Juan con indiferencia y las mane six abren los ojos como platos

-¿¡20.000!?, guau, eso es mucho- dice Starlight -¿y cuanto poder crees que tengo?-

-yo no creo que tengas, yo se que tienes 15.000- dice Juan

-15.000…eso si es emocionante- dice Starlight

-tendrías menos si te hubieras quitado la cutie mark- dice Juan

-¿d-de que hablas?, yo si me quite mi cutie mark- dice Starligtht nerviosa y Juan levanta una ceja y hace aparecer una masa negra en su casco derecho parecido a unas garras oscuras para luego chasquear, luego aparece de arriba de Starlight un portal con borde celeste y fondo negro. Starlight mira hacia arriba y queda toda empapada, revelando cutie mark, unas líneas verdes marino como pasta dental seguidas de una estrella morada

Los ciudadanos se sorprenden al ver a su fundadora con su cutie mark en su flanco, cuando ella les dijo que las cutie mark eran algo horrible, que no servían para nada, que había que deshacerse de ellas

-¡nos mentiste!, ¡dijiste que las cutie mark eran algo con lo que podíamos vivir sin, cuando tu la tienes!- dice Double diamond enojado

-sin mi cutie mark no podría usar mi magia para quitarles las suyas- dice Starlight

-sí, pero…- dice Double

-¡sin peros!, ¡y tú!, ¿Cómo sabias que tenía mi cutie mark?- dice Starlight enojda

-como dije antes, si te hubieras quitado la cutie mark tendrías menos poder, como 5.000 o menos- dice Juan

-mhhh…¿Qué quieres? Dudo que hagas esto solo porque si- dice Starlight

-que .quiero que pelees contra mi- dice Juan y las mane six lo miran con cara de preocupación

-¿Qué pelee contra ti?- pregunta Starlight

-si, si yo gano le devolverás las cutie mark a los ciudadanos, pero si tu ganas, te llevaras las cutie mark de Twilight, sus amigas y la mía- dice Juan

-¿¡que!?- dice Rainbow dash y Applejack

-*mhhh, hasta donde se, solo puede hacer temblores, portales y ver el nivel de poder de sus adversarios, creo que tengo la ventaja- piensa Starlight llevando su casco hacia su mentón

-muy bien, acepto tu trato- dice Starlight

-bien- dice juan levantándose en sus patas traseras y caminando hacia Starlight, después una masa negra cubre todos sus cascos delanteros haciendo ver unas garras de oscuridad o materia oscura, luego pone su garra derecha sobre el mentón de Starlight y la mira a los ojos haciendo que se sonroje un poco

-como es tu primera vez, seré gentil contigo- dice juan con una vos grave

Starlight se pone roja como tomate y se tele transporta unos diez metros a la derecha de Juan y lanza un rayo celeste contra él, este lo bloquea con su ahora garra negra

-puedes hacerlo mejor que esto y lo sabes- dice Juan y Starlight se tele transporta al techo de una casa a la izquierda de juan y dispara un rayo celeste contra él y este lo esquiva otra vez con su garra, y luego lo hace de nuevo en otra casa, y en otra casa, y en otra, y en otra, y en otra, Juan siempre bloqueaba sus ataques con total tranquilidad con las palmas de sus garras

-esto ya se está volviendo aburrido y repetitivo- dice Juan sacando de su torso izquierdo unas cadenas blancas que se envolvió en su garra izquierda para luego sacar una espada pequeña mas parecía una daga de gran tamaño tenía dos hojas blancas como la nieve una de treinta centímetros y la otra de quince centímetros con mango blanco, también con guarda blanco, toda la espada era blanca

-a ver si esto es de tu talla- dice Juan y espera a que Starlight se tele transporta en un punto fijo y lanza la espada a una casa que estaba a unos 25 metros de ella rosándole la mejilla haciendo que sangre un poco de la herida, esta no se dio cuenta de que le paso hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, la espada ya estaba regresando desde detrás de Starlight golpeándola atrás de la cabeza, tumbándola del techo cayendo al suelo, pero se tele transporta a tiempo antes de caer. Ella aparece a unos metros de Juan

-*increíble, juan es verdaderamente increíble*- piensa Rainbow dash

-*espero que no se sigan lastimando*- piensa Fluttershy

-*Juan debe ser muy fuerte como para poder bloquear esos ataques*- piensa Applejack

-*esto es muy divertido*- piensa Pinkie pie

-*espero que no se desgarre la camisa*- piensa Rarity

-*esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada*- piensa Twilight

Starlight se prepara para lanzar otro hechizo, pero este sería mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, esto capto la atención de Juan ya que el nivel de poder de Starlight subió a 25.000 en unos pocos segundos

-¿mhhh, que?- dice Juan y Starlight de tele transporta al lado de juan ya con su ataque cargado, tenía un nivel de poder de 30.000 –¡mier…!- y el rayo celeste es disparado contra Juan, el rayo se elevaba unos centímetros para arriba en dirección a donde estaban las mane six, Rainbow dash tuvo que aterrizar para no ser atrapada por el rayo de magia

-¡JUAN!- gritan todas al unisonó

El rayo se disipa dejando ver a juan cubierto de rasguños y sangre, este cae rendido de espaldas vomitando un poco de sangre y sus garras negras se disiparon dejan ver solo sus cascos

-¿Qué te parece para ser mi primera vez?- pregunta Starlight al moribundo Juan

_18:00hs_

Juan levanta sus patas traseras y con la inercia de las mismas se levanta, las heridas de Juan se curan mientras su musculatura se agranda hasta tener el tamaño de big mac, también le creció una barba de chivo

-no está mal- dice Juan, su voz también se hizo más grave, también guardo la espada en su torso de nuevo

Starlight traga saliva y Juan saca de su torso derecho ahora inmenso, un mango negro con empuñadura dorada y bordes de plata con pinchos del mismo color, lo saca mas y es la misma hacha que tiene en su cutie mark

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunta Juan

-las seis…- dice Pinkie pie aun asombrada por la transformación de Juan

-bien- dice Juan y levanta su hacha hasta el cielo y la baja hasta Starlight muy rápido pero para Starlight era como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, esto espanto a Starlight así que se tele transporto un segundo antes de que el hacha cayera sobre ella, y el hacha cayó en el suelo dejando una pantalla de humo y cuando se disipo, Starlight ya no se encontraba ahí así que Juan se declaro vencedor del enfrentamiento. Juan entonces se dirigió a los aldeanos y les dijo que fueran por sus cutie mark, los aldeanos se dirigieron a la cueva de las cutie mark y después de obtener sus marcas de nuevo después de tanto tiempo les agradecieron a las mane six pero le dieron más las gracias a Juan por enfrentar a Starlight que sin el tal vez no podrían tener sus cutie mark otra vez. Luego Juan y las demás se dirigieron a la terminal del tren en donde platicaron sobre la pelea mientras Juan ya estaba en su forma pequeña otra vez

-oye Juan, ¿Cuánto poder tenias cuando creciste eh?- pregunta Rainbow

-60.000- dice Juan

-GUAU…y…¿Cuánto poder tiene la princesa celestia y luna, y nosotras?- pregunta Pinkie

-celestia 70.000, luna 60.000, ustedes cinco 5.000 y Twilight 15.000- dice Juan

-increible, casi superas a celestia y estas a la par con luna- dice Raimbow

-nosotros somos como cucarachas al lado tuyo- dice Rarity

-no se preocupen, algún día llegaran a ser de un poder de 500.000 o más- dice Juan

-¿¡500.000!?, guau ya quiero que ese día llegue- dice Rainbow dash emocionada

-yo también, me gustaría medirme contigo o con alguna de ustedes-

-si quieren yo las podría entrenar- dice Juan

-¿¡tu entrenarnos!?- pregunta Twilight

-si, será divertido- dice Juan

Las mane six se miran con cara de preocupación

-esta bien Juan, nos entrenaras, pero con una condición- dice Twilight

-¿si?- dice Juan

-entrénanos lo mejor que puedas- dice Twilight

-mph- dice Juan sonriendo un poco –como quieran-

_Castillo de la amistad, pasillo, 21:00hs_

Twilight estaba tocando a la puerta de la habitación de Juan

-¡Juan!,¡Juan!- grita Twilight abriendo la puerta –la cena ya esta lis...TAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grita Twilight que cayó el vacio, Juan estaba en una hamaca tendida en la oscuridad misma leyendo un comic de mafalda

-jaaaaaaaaajajajajajaja, ay mafalda, que pelotuda que sos- dice Juan

**Ay dios mio que largo capitulooooooooo (golpea la mesa 3 veces)**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado si hay errores por favor háganmelo saber, si les gusto algo por favor dejen sus comentarios lo agradecería mucho también dejen sus fav y sus follows si les gusto este capitulo**

**En el próximo capitulo aparecerá alice de "find yourself" un comic de equestria stories**


End file.
